Is Normal what we want?
by WeAreLivingInSomeTinyJoke
Summary: With the help of Jeb and Dr. Martinez, it is arranged for the flock to lead a normal life. But is normalcy even possible for them, and better yet, are they even sure it's what they really want? There will eventually be more Faxness.
1. Chapter 1

FANG'S POV

"IGGY, GAZZY!" Max yelled stomping into the hotel room's living room area. In nothing but a towel I might add.

"Yes?" Iggy replied with pseudo- innocence, while Gazzy on the other hand was unable to hide his guilt and horror.

"Where. Are. My. Clothes?!" she asked barely containing her anger; she was only a step away from biting both their heads off.

"Um, well, you see, we, uh. . ." Gazzy said, his eyes darting around the room to look at anything but Max's eyes. He was physically fighting the urge to flee the hotel room and run for his life.

"Spit it out!" she yelled vehemently.

"We used it for bombs." Iggy said, before grabbing Gazzy's hand, the two of them running as fast as they possibly could to get out. " We're gonna, uh, go grab food!" Iggy threw out before slamming the door.

Max looked more furious than I have ever in my life seen her. Nudge and Angel cautiously took a step back.

"We're going to go ahead and go with them." Angel said before grabbing Nudge's hand and walking out of the room.

I myself was contemplating whether or not to make a run for it, who knows who she'll kill when she's that mad. She closed her eyes for a few moments, no doubt using the count-to-ten method of calming down.

"Fang," she said," I need to borrow your clothes, I didn't have any extras." she said.

I obediently walked over to my pack, grabbed a shirt and some boxers and threw them to her. She caught them and retreated to the bathroom.

MAX'S POV

Iggy and Gazzy are so DEAD. No wait, I can't hurt Gazzy, damn it, he's too young, I thought, walking into the bathroom to change.

I was forever thankful that they left my underwear, but that still meant I had to walk around in Fang's boxers and shirt. In black of course.

I came out and went over to the couch and sat down next to Fang.

"Want me to go over and kick Iggy's ass for you?" he asked, with the smallest trace of a smirk on his face, probably imagining how many ways he could torture Iggy.

"No it's okay; I think I'm surely going to enjoy hurting him myself. From now on it will be my duty to make Iggy's life a living hell."

"Well if you need help, I'm here." he said, "For anything" he added a moment later.

"Thanks" I replied softly, resting my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me and I breathed in the wonderful scent that is Fang.

I was really starting to get stressed out lately. With the voice constantly telling me I needed to save the world, and leaving out HOW I was supposed to go about doing so left me stuck. And the flyboys just kept on coming, we could never leave our guard down, could never settle down, could never be normal.

I just don't know what to do anymore.

FANG'S POV

_She looks lost_, I thought_ but how do i help her? _I once again found myself imagining what life would be like had we all been born normal.

But no, I'm wrong. I don't want to be normal. Not if it meant never having known the flock, not if it meant never knowing the amazing feeling of flying.

Not if it meant I never knew Max. Because a life without Max wouldn't be a life.


	2. Chapter 2

A chorus of "We're back!" 's came from the hotel room entrance.

Immediately Max jumped over the couch over to Iggy. "YOU'RE. STILL.DEAD." she growled, pulling him from the collar a few inches down to her level. "You too." she said looking down to a very frightened Gasman.

"No T.V. and no Ipod, no laptop, no bombs, no candy, no . . . "She stopped suddenly to cock her head to the side, sniffing the air.

"Is that . . .?" she asked incredulously, releasing Iggy from her grip and all but running for the grocery bags to grab a box and open it. "Cookies!" she squealed stuffing an entire one in her mouth at once, looking very much like Usagi (Serena) from Sailor Moon.

Both Iggy and Gazzy let out an audible sigh of relief knowing they were off the hook.

For the time being.

MAX'S POV

By the time I was done with my cookie bingeing spree I decided I might as well eat the real dinner brought back for us. Wow. Chinese food and chocolate chip cookies, in one night, what more could I possibly ask for?

Oddly, Iggy kept giving me these weird looks, as if he was afraid I would suddenly decide to bite his head of or something. Weird. Oh, wait, aren't I supposed to be mad at him for something? Damn it, I can't remember what it is., i thought biting into a piece of general thous.

"Hey Max," Nudge said, "while the boys were getting the food me and Angel stopped by the mall and bought you some clothes. Since we only had a little time we kinda had to rush it a bit. We only got you two outfits though" At that moment I remembered why I'd been pissed off at Iggy, and turned to give him a death glare, which he, of course couldn't see. So, I instead opted to give it to Gazzy, but soon felt bad at seeing how terrified the poor kid looked.

"The reason we only got you two is 'cause we're on the run and all and I didn't know if we'd be okay with carrying any more. See, now since I'm older I'm starting to think ahead and be prepared and all that, like you, Iggy, and Fang. I mean, after all I'm only three years younger, I should be able to do whatever you guys can do." she stopped, a disgusted look on her face," Gazzy! Ew, ew, ew!" she yelled, scooting down the table farther from him.

For the first time ever I was thankful of Gazzy's um, talent; who knows how long Nudge would've gone on?

A BIT LATER

Upon seeing the clothes Nudge and Angel got me I decided to go easy on Iggy and Gazzy. I mean Iggy bought me cookies, and Gazzy shut Nudge up, and besides the clothes the girls bought me were even better than the ones they took for bombs.

See, I'm such a nice leader.

But of course, that didn't keep me from giving them a two hour long lecture about stealing others' things, and about making bombs in general.

Once I was done I could tell Gazzy was starting to get a little drowsy. I turned around to find that both Nudge and Angel had already fallen asleep, but there was no Fang in sight. Before I could even open my mouth to ask Iggy informed me that he went out flying a moment ago.

I told Iggy that he could go to sleep if he wanted since there was plenty security around the hotel as it is, and with his super hearing there was no way they could go past him un noticed anyway.

I opened the window, free falling for no more than a second before my wings began beating, taking me higher before sweeping forward to find Fang.

I didn't have to look far though, because there he was, perched on the roof.

"Hey. what are you doing here?" I asked, sitting down beside him.

"Thinking." he said quietly. One word answer. I'm not suprised.

"Oh." I replied. I decided it wasn't best to press him about it. It was non of my business anyway, I wasn't about to pry. Regardless at how much i really wanted to know.

"What to know about what?" he asked. What, is he suddenly a mind reader now too?

I turned to him, my plainly curious eyes giving him his answer.


	3. Chapter 3

"I've been thinking about us." he said looking down.

Oh, gods Fang. Do we have to have our feelings talk _now?_

"We as the Flock," _Oh_, I thought, not sure if in relief or disappointment. "Have been on the run for what seems like forever. I just can't stop thinking of what it'd be like if we could all just have lives a bit more. . . Normal. Get a house or something, go to school. We can't just be living in caves, trees, and the occasional hotel all our lives. We need to settle. For the Flock. And you can't say it isn't what you want too. I've seen you! You hate being like this just as much as I do. You're stressed all the time too, what if you snap? I want you to be okay. I want all of us to be okay."

I imagined it. The Flock would love it, and to me, being together is all that matters, really, but to be together and have them happy would be perfect.

But only for a second did I imagine it, because I knew it couldn't happen. "What about flyboys? We could be in school when they decide to attack! What if we can't get out in time? What if one of us gets hurt? They're so many people in a school, think of all the innocent bystanders that would get hurt if they decide to attack then." I took a deep breath. "No Fang, we can't, not with flyboys on our backs all the time." I said, biting my lip. He was right, I did want as much as him, though.

"I know. But, I was also wondering why they keep coming after us in the first place, your chip is gone, so how else? And I know you'll hate this, but I really think we should talk to Jeb. I know you don't trust him, but we don't have a choice. He has to know why they keep coming, and how to make it stop. Just please Max, tell me you'll consider going to him to help us. Please."

Oh. Wow. Why didn't I think of that, again? Sometimes I think the voice has other agendas as well. Like I don't know, screwing with my thoughts so I miss out on IMPORTANT stuff! Oh wow, look at me, now I'm trying to blame my own stupidity on the voice. Pathetic.

"Fine, I will." I said, trying to hide the how-could-I-be-so-dumb look.

"Thanks." he murmured, his head in his hands, does talking tire him or something?

"Is that all?"

"Yep" he replied. Jeez Fang, back to one word sentences, again I see?

We stopped talking then. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was a peaceful one. We kinda just sat there, with our legs swinging over the edge of the roof, staring up at the sky. Thinking. It was calm.

Until, Fang decided to turn to me and whisper "bird seed".

Okay, so do you ever have one of those moments when your brain decides that it's been too long since you've laughed and makes you laugh at like, EVERYTHING? Even if it's the dumbest thing ever?

Yeah, well, this happened to be one of those moments. And I couldn't. Stop. Laughing.

Breathing became harder, and I seriously thought I was in danger of cracking a rib.

To make matters worse, being on the edge of a rooftop while shaking with laughter is really not a good idea. But luckily I had a super fast bird boy next to me who, just as i was about to fall, pulled me back up. On to his lap. My laughing fit disappeared as fast as it came, I could feel my face heat.

I was so close to him, our faces only inches apart. Is it just me, or are we moving closer? Having Fang this near me was really intoxicating, but somehow my mind made through the haze and made coherent thought, forcing me to pull back a bit.

"Um. Fang?" I asked, looking down suggestively to his arms secured around my waist.

"Oh." he said, letting go of me, his face just a bit pinker than before.

"I'm, gonna, go ahead and go to sleep. . ." I said, avoiding his eyes.

"Go ahead, I'm going to be up here a while longer." he said. He too refused to look at me, and instead opted for gazing ahead blankly.

" Night." I said turning to fly down to the still open window.

What just the hell just happened?

**A/N: Sorry if you were anticipating some big Fax scene. I just can't see them being just best friends one day and all "Oh, Fang! I Love you!", it's unrealistic.**

**But the Fax DEFINITELY come, I promise **


	4. Chapter 4

"Wake up, sweetie." I murmured in Angle's ear. She sat up, using her fists to rub her eyes lazily. She yawned once before jumping off the bed to go and brush her teeth.

I gently shook Nudge awake. She grunted and arose none too happily. She wasn't exactly a morning person, but being a bit grumpy was always better than hearing her motor mouth going on non-stop.

Next, I went over to Iggy and Gazzy, all gentleness I used with the girls gone. To wake them I let out a ridiculously loud whistle, causing the Gasman to bolt right up so quickly he fell of the bed. Oops.

But, Iggy didn't even wake. Why isn't he listening to me? Even with his head under the covers he should've heard me clearly. Why won't this kid just listen for once?

"Iggy, get up now." I growled.

"Bite me" I heard him reply.

"What did you say?!" I nearly screamed, my face beginning to turn red with anger. We just had a conversation about respect yesterday for Christ sakes! I was about to opt for pouring water over his head to wake him up, but realized that I could hear a small snicker behind me.

I turned to see the Gasman, trying as hard as he possibly could not to burst out laughing, yet a few chuckles still escaped. Realizing it was just Gazzy abusing his power again, I yanked the blanket away from Iggy's head, to see that he had ear plugs on. I threw an angry glare at Gazzy, before leaning down to pull them out. Seriously does the kid spend all his time plotting to make me mad, at who ever he chooses as his next victim?

"Come on, Igs. The kids are starving." I said shaking him a little roughly. Hey, I was REALLY hungry too.

His sightless eyes opened as he peeled off the blankets, and went over to the kitchen. How a blind guy six months younger than I can cook like a professional chef, I'll never know.

"Where to now, oh, invincible Max?" Fang, who'd woken even before me, asked from the desk, the laptop in front of him. I thought things would be a little weird today, because of last night. But no, it was like nothing ever happened, like we didn't come an inch away from kissing less than half a day ago.

"I thought I'd take your advice. Go and see Mom, who I'm sure, knows exactly where Jeb is, then we'll go to him and see what we can do."

"What advice?" Iggy called from the kitchen. So I explained Fang and I's conversation last night, looking carefully at the Flock's reaction. Nudge was too tired to react, but I was sure in a short while we'd be hearing her voice go on for hours about the subject, probably super bubbly about shopping before we started going to school. Angel too, looked so exited about going back to school she was practically bouncing in her seat. Gazzy looked just as happy but was trying his best to be all manly and mature so he didn't show it too much. Iggy seemed apathetic about the whole situation. I didn't have to look over to know that this was really what Fang wanted, we already went through that.

An hour later we were all packed and ready to go. We decided to take off from in the trees, away from all the people, trying our best not to be seen.

There is no better feeling than flying, well except for kissing Fang, but you didn't hear that from me, so sshh.

I was really enjoying being up in the air, soaring through the sky, trying my best not to get too ahead of the flock, but I couldn't help going a little over board. Not super-sonic speed, but still fast, at least half a mile away from the flock, though I was sure they could still see me, with out amazing sight.

I was in my own little world for a while. Thinking of nothing. And everything. I was so deep in my head that I didn't even notice that Fang had caught up with me, not until he tapped me with his wing.

"What's up?"

"Nothing." I replied apathetically.

"Come on' Max, stop doing this. Ever since I came back we haven't been the same. You don't talk to me the way you used to, we aren't the same best friends we were. Look, I'm really sorry I left, and I won't ever do that again okay. So would you please stop pushing me away, I'm not going to leave you. I promise."

I looked over at him. His face held no emotion really, except for his eyes. His eyes always gave him away. He was pleading with me, pleading to make things to be like they used to with us. I couldn't help but wish that he wanted even more that what we had before.

"Okay." I said quietly, knowing he heard me.

"Then tell me what's really going on."

"I, well . . ." Come on, this is Fang talk to him! "I just I want to be normal, I don't want the worry and stress that comes along with being on the run and all, but it's just that . . ." I had trouble putting my thoughts into words, but I finally got there. "I just feel like, if we were normal, I wouldn't be the leader anymore, we wouldn't need any one to lead. I feel like maybe the Flock would stop needing me."

"No, Max that's not true. Of course we need you; we couldn't get along without you." He said, trying to push it into my head that my fears were baseless, and that everything would be the same, except with a school, and a home.

I wanted to believe that everything would be okay, but I still had my doubts.

**Reviews? Pretty please with . . .what's better than sprinkles? Oh, I know. Fang! Pretty please with Fang on top. Oh jeez. No!! Scratch that, that sounded VERY wrong! I'll just go with cherries. Pretty please with cherries on top. Ah, now that's more appropriate, as cliche as it may be. **


End file.
